


You Make Me Feel High

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: “This is going to sound weird, but you remind me of my mother,” Iwaizumi says. Sugawara’s face contorts in confusion.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Kudos: 34





	You Make Me Feel High

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13?: Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.

Temptation is an understatement for what Sugawara is feeling. The burning desire courses through his veins like lava. Burning thick under his skin, as he taps his pen against the table. The clacking sound rings in his ears but he can barely hear it. His eyes focused and trained on the strained muscles of Iwaizumi Hajime the barista at Coffee Jump. Sugawara brings his laptop, a few journals, and a binder to the coffee shop every day to work. When in reality it’s to observe. Sugawara watches and craves what he can’t have. What he shouldn’t have.

He and Iwaizumi Hajime had probably been dancing around hooking up for a while. Iwaizumi is completely aware of the way Sugawara’s gaze follows Iwaizumi everywhere. Sugawara isn’t shy. Sugawara isn’t subtle. And every now and then Iwaizumi finds the courage to do the same. The raven isn’t usually so shy, but there’s something in Sugawara’s gaze that tells him to stay away. 

There are moments where Sugawara is sure Iwaizumi returns his attracts, and then there are moments of doubt. Where Sugawara thinks he’s gone too far. But still, he finds himself watching the way Iwaizumi’s arms flex when he shakes, blending together another customer drink. He’s trained, Sugawara notes. He’s able to prepare these drinks effortlessly. 

Sugawara writes down these things, single notations which will serve as main writing points for his HotSpots article. And right now Coffee Jump is at the top of his list. 

Sugawara gets up from his chair, noting that there isn’t a line and everyone has been served from the time being. Sugawara leans against the counter, and Iwaizumi has his back turned to him. Sugawara can’t help but admire him with a bite of his lip before calling out to him.

“Oh, Iwaizumi-san~” Sugawara coos, pulling out his wallet. Iwaizumi freezes momentarily before turning around. Sugawara smiles, it was nice to know his voice was recognized. 

“What can I do for you Sugawara-chan?” Iwaizumi asks, turning around and approaching the counter. 

“Could I get another latte, please?” Sugawara asks, pulling out a couple of bills.

“Of course,” Iwaizumi says with a smile ringing up his previous coffee order.

“Oh, I see you’ve memorized my order hmmm,” Sugawara hums sliding the money across the counter.

“You’re a frequent and valued customer, I aim to please,” Iwaizumi says, taking the money.

“I’m sure you do,” Sugawara says under his breath. Iwaizumi hears him and clears his throat before giving Sugawara his change. Sugawara takes a few steps back, and Iwaizumi begins working on his order almost immediately. Forgot the coffee, he wants those hands to give him energy and help keep him awake.

“Did you know,” Iwaizumi starts behind the counter, Sugawara’s interest peaked. “That coffee has the opposite effect on some people, instead of keeping them awake, it makes them sleepy,” Iwaizumi says preparing the drink.

“A natural coffee bean filled roofie?” Sugawara asks with amusement in his tone. 

“Well, a roofie renders you unconscious and unable to make a decision or fight for yourself, like a muscle relaxer,” Iwaizumi says.

“And you know this because?” Sugawara asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Oh my god, it’s not what you think, I guess I just know a lot of stuff?” Iwaizumi fumbles, handing Sugawara his coffee before apologizing and running to the back. Sugawara's smile fades and he takes a sip of his coffee. When he returns to his desk he notices there’s a number scribbled onto the cup, signed Iwaizumi Hajime.

-

Sugawara didn’t go to the coffee shop the next day, instead, he sat in bed and stared at his coffee cup. The number clear as day scribbled onto his cup, for the extremely hot barista. Who he has been pining after for months probably. Longer than he can remember. He pulls out his phone, unlocking it slowly and types the number into his phone, and saves the contact. He types out a message something simple. 

[Good morning Iwaizumi-san! It’s Suga. How are you?] He sends the messages easily, but instead of starting his routine, he snuggles back under the bed, holding his phone close to his chest. 

His body relaxes easily in the comfort of his own bed, but he fights sleep. Hoping that Iwaizumi will text him back soon. A new thrill in Sugawara's life. It’s possible that Iwaizumi was always a thrill in Suga’s life. With the borderline-stalking that Sugawara did at the coffee shop, in the name of journalism. More like in the name of his own personal gain. And it seemed to pay off when Sugawara received a response message only minutes later.

He was extremely caught off guard, never expecting to be so forward, never expecting Iwaizumi to be the one to make the first move. But here it was, Sugawara’s invitation to something thrilling and new. 

[Good morning Sugawara-chan, could you meet me at the park by the coffee shop in about 20 minutes?] Koushi was frozen, to say the least. First, it was going to be nearly impossible to get ready and leave in 20 minutes, but he was going to do it. And somehow, he was already going on his first day with Iwaizumi Hajime, only a day after receiving his number. One point for Sugawara, but about 10 points for Iwaizumi, for basically setting this all up. And setting Sugawara’s mind on fire.

Koushi practically jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom to do everything he could to be semi-presentable. Which wasn’t much, Koushi always had a natural beauty to him. Anyone could say so.

-

The park, on a mildly good day. A cool breeze, the warm sun beating down on Sugawara’s skin keeping him warm. But something made him instantly warmer, and that was seeing Iwaizumi in casual clothing. Of course, seeing him in his work uniform wasn't unpleasant, but this was definitely better. Sugawara approached Iwaizumi slowly, and when Iwaizumi noticed him, he was smiling. The raven didn’t hesitate to go in for the hug, as a greeting even though Sugawara was stiff in his arms.

“I would say, it’s great to see you, and it is, but I did see you yesterday,” Iwaizumi admits, scratching the back of his head, seemingly nervous.

“Well, I think it was nice to see you, and I appreciate you calling me out, but why are we here?” Sugawara asks genuinely curious.

“I thought we could hang out since I have to have a day off, but we don’t have to spend all our time here, we could get some food,” Iwaizumi suggests with a smile.

“That actually sounds really nice, whatta say, ramen?” Sugawara says.

“You read my mind.” 

-

Hours had passed and neither Iwaizumi nor Sugawara seemed to care. Their time spent together was filled with laughter. Playful banter, and a few deep conversations that lead to flustered confessions. Sugawara admitted his adoration plainly, unafraid of the consequences, and quite frankly happy with the results. That Iwaizumi was able to mumble something or other about feeling the same. It was evident as time passed, Iwaizumi would give Sugawara simple but affectionate touches. Placing his hand gently on his lower back when they were walking somewhere, tapping on the back of his hand to get his attention. And moving his hair out of his eyes whenever he laughed too hard. Iwaizumi was easily an affectionate person once he opened up. 

Sugawara and Iwaizumi were hand-in-hand. It was an easy and gentle gesture that neither of them was bothered by it. Sugawara is used to hot and heavy action between his partners. But this is soft, something different. He feels warm and shy around Iwaizumi. A little different than he’s felt with anyone else. It seems like this one day spent with him in the park, and various other places have lifted him. Made him feel ways he never could. Sugawara doesn’t want it to end. 

Iwaizumi helps Sugawara to the ground. Where green grass is surrounding them. The smell of the earth filling their nostrils as they lay down facing each other.

“This is going to sound weird, but you remind me of my mother,” Iwaizumi says. Sugawara’s face contorts in confusion. 

“She died when I was young, but she always took me to this park at night. We laid in the grass and stared up at the sky for hours. Looking at the bright stars in the sky, and trying to count each one. We would bubble with laughter. It made me feel special like I was the only person who mattered. Somehow, you make me feel special as well. The way you look at me is like there isn’t anyone else in the world.” Iwaizumi admits, his voice steady. Sugawara is unable to say anything, entrapped by his words and the movement of his lips. 

“And bringing you here was a great decision, being able to make memories with you. And I hope you will keep me around long enough to make more?” Iwaizumi is leaning in, his hand is resting on Sugawara’s cheek. His hot breath is against the surface of Sugawara’s lips. Both of their eyes flutter closed, and for a brief moment, they share butterfly kisses. Gentle brushing of each other’s eyelashes. The sensation is mildly overwhelming, filling Sugawara’s with an unfamiliar heat. Iwaizumi moves his head lover, using his eyelashes to brush under Sugawara's eyes, and then gently across his cheek. Sugawara’s manages to do the same. Hopefully sparking the same heat, across Iwaizumi cheeks that are on his. After they exchange the butterfly kisses, Iwaizumi pulls away, only partly to close his lips against Suga’s. In a gentle affectionate embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> IWASUGA IS MY NEW OBSESSION, with that being said you should know I have several obsessions.  
> Kudos and comments are jfbjfbalhb ahj greatly appreciated!!


End file.
